


Kin Starved

by birbsomniac



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cat suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac
Summary: Pinefur just wanted someone.





	Kin Starved

"No..." Pinefur gasped.

Willowpelt frowned. "I'm sorry Pinefur..." She sighed. "They were killed by a pair of foxes early in the morning.

That word-- killed-- stung Pinefur's ears. It was a painful reality that goes to show how easy, things can change, within the matter of a sunrise.

Willowpelt lowered her head, and let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

Pinefur nodded her head. "Could you fetch me some deathberries, please?" She cried.

Willowpelt hesitated. "D-death berries? Why in Starclan do you need those? You are aware that th--"

"You asked if I wanted anything. If you don't want to, then I am more than happy to get the berries myself." Pinefur muttered, under her breath. 

"No, no, no... I'll get them... I just don't understand why you need them." 

Pinefur ignored her reply, and continued sobbing into her forepaws. 

Willowpelt walked towards a bramble full of blackberries, attempting to find deathberries in the midst. She scanned the green shrubbery, and spotted a pile of fallen berries. 

Willowpelt cautiously placed them in her jaw, careful to not swallow them. She slowly carried them back to Pinefur.

"Here you go," she said, pushing the berries forward.

Pinefur managed a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now if you need anything else, feel free to call for me." She grinned, trotting away to catch up with her brother.

\-------

Pinefur grasped the berries in her paws, feeling the smooth texture of the plant. She hesitantly lifted one up to her mouth, but placed it back done on the stone floor.

"Starclan..." She sighed. "Why me? Why did you choose my kit? I was going to watch him grow up. I was going to be the best mother a kit could ever have..." Pinefur took a shallow breath, before continuing. "I just wanted someone to love."

She leaned forward, placing her head into her paws. Her tears caked her fur, as they streamed down her cheeks. 

"I don't understand," she said, muffled by her fur over her mouth. "First it was Hareheart, Then my kit."

Pinefur lifted her head up, and sat up. "What have I got to lose?" She cried, reaching her forearm to the delicate plants.

Pinefur gingerly lifted a pawful of the berries to her face. She focused her vision away from the little spheres, that never ceased to taunt her. 

One by one, the berries were placed in her mouth. As she began chewing them, she started feeling drowsy, and could already feel the effects. Her paws tingled. 

I can live in the healthiest clan, have the most supportive clanmates, and have plenty of food, and it'll never be enough. The only thing I ever wanted was someone to love, and to always be there with me... Pinefur thought.

She slumped down onto the floor, taking shallow breaths, each shorter than the last. Her heartbeat started slowing, as did her breathing. She gracefully closed her eyes, and let out one last breath.

Now Pinefur was dead, along with her other kin. All she wanted was a kinfilled family-- but that's impossible, living in the clans.


End file.
